


an art to life's distractions

by fastestmanalive



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Thallen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thallen Week Day 5: Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	an art to life's distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this week is almost over...  
> title from Someone New // Hozier

He was always late.

That was one of the few things Eddie knew about the cute stranger who had been coming into his shop every morning for the past two months, ordered a dozen coffees and gave him embarrassed smiles or blushed adorably.

His employees caught on quickly – Eddie knew he wasn't being subtle, always trying to give the man compliments and flirt with him even though he seemed oblivious. Cisco teased him relentlessly until Eddie threatened to assign all night shifts to him for the next month.

Eddie didn't know the man's name, what exactly he did, who all those coffees were for. He only knew that he was falling _hard_ for someone who was a mystery to him.

 

“ _Shit_.” Eddie looked up at the cuss, smiling when the dark-haired man stumbled into the coffee shop, his bag slipping off his shoulder, crashing to the ground, contents spilling out. Eddie couldn't help but chuckle, making the man startle. “Oh. Uh. Hi. I'm just-- One second.” Eddie watched him gather his belongings with an amused smile, already setting out several cups.

“Hi,” the man repeated breathlessly as he stepped to the counter. “Uhm, I'll have--”

“The usual?” Eddie interrupted, his hands hovering over the first cup.

The man laughed quietly and shook his head. “No, actually. It's my day off, so... Just a latte for me, please.”

Eddie raised his brows and was about to ask him what he was doing here this early when it was his _day off_ , but a group of loudly chatting teenagers came in right then. The stranger smiled at Eddie. “I've got time, you do their orders first.” He stepped to the side to let the group to the counter. “I'll just... wait over there!” he called and pointed to a booth by the window. Eddie nodded and began taking the teenagers' orders.

Ten excruciatingly long minutes later – Eddie knew why he had decided against becoming a teacher, kids were _annoying_ – he could finally start on Cute Stranger's drink.

He put the rest of the paper cups away and took a bright red ceramic mug; brewed fresh espresso and steamed the milk; poured it into the cup carefully, with precise and practice movements of his hand, so he created a rosetta. Eddie smiled at his creation, ignoring Cisco who peeked out of the back room to whistle in appreciation and ask if there was _someone special_ he'd made the drink for.

Eddie took a slice of cherry pie out of the display and put it on a plate before carrying everything to the booth. The man looked up with a smile when he saw him approach, then frowned.

“What--”

“I thought... Well, I just made this pie, and I could really use some feedback. It's on the house, of course.”

The man's eyes widened. “So you make good coffee _and_ bake? And... you're giving me free pie.”

Eddie flushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess. You're my best customer, so... It's not like I can get in trouble with the boss.” He shrugged.

“This is _your_ shop? Wow... And here I thought your boss was a dick for making you work morning shifts all week.”

Eddie laughed. “How would you know I'm not a dick?”

The man ducked his head. “I just... Oh! I've been coming here for weeks and I haven't even introduced myself.” He held out a hand. “I'm Barry. Allen.”

“Eddie Thawne.” Eddie gripped his hand and returned his wide, almost blindingly bright smile.

 

As soon as Barry had left, Cisco came out of hiding, a smirk on his face. “So your idea of flirting is latte art and free pie?”

Eddie couldn't keep the flush off his cheeks. “Shut up. I wasn't flirting, just being nice.”

“ _Suuuure_.” Cisco leaned on the counter. “You're never this nice to me.”

“Go back to work.” Eddie grinned and took the paper cup with Barry's number scribbled on it to his office.

 


End file.
